Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate, a touch panel, and a processing method of the substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a rigid substrate, a touch panel including the rigid substrate, and a processing method of the rigid substrate.
Description of the Related Art
As probabilities for users to be in direct contact with panel devices significantly increase, possibilities of damaging the panel devices due to lack of mechanical strength may also increase. Therefore, the mechanical strength of the panel devices has become an important factor in indicating a durability of electronic products. Currently, a strengthened substrate (e.g., a strengthened glass plate or the industrial so-called cover plate) has already been utilized to manufacture the panel device so as to enhance the mechanical strength thereof. Namely, electronic devices with touch or display functionalities may be manufactured on the strengthened substrate so as to enhance the overall mechanical strength of the panel devices.
Nevertheless, the strengthened substrate generally has to undergo a process of cutting and forming so as to comply with a designed size of a product, a plurality of cracks with different sizes are produced at cut-off edges during the process of cutting and forming, and the cracks with different sizes often become stress concentration areas. Therefore, the aforementioned substrate still has some limits as in enhancing the mechanical strength of the panel devices; and especially, the substrate often starts to crack from the cut-off edges.